Only Him
by ArchAnime
Summary: After Inuyasha and Kagome share a first kiss, Inuyasha and the others are presumed dead. Kagome gets stuck in the feudal era without anyone by her side. What will she do? Are the others really dead?
1. The First Kiss

**Only Him**

**

* * *

**

**I got the idea for this story when I was watching one of my music videos. The music video uses the song "Everything You Want" By: Vertical Horizon. You don't have to see the video to listen to the song, but if you want to see the video it's on www(DOT)animemusicvideos(DOT)org. Search the user name InuyashaLuvsKagome and it's one of the 37 music videos posted. Just look for the song on the side.**

**

* * *

**

_**Summary: After Inuyasha and Kagome share a first kiss, Inuyasha and the others are presumed dead. Kagome gets stuck in the feudal era without anyone by her side. What will she do? Are the others really dead?**_

**Couple: Inuyasha and Kagome (Based)**

**

* * *

**

_**Warning: Sexual Content**_

_**Rating: M for Mature**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the series.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The First Kiss**

**

* * *

**

Kagome walked ahead of the others. They were on their way back from what had been the longest journey of all. The final battle with Naraku had ended a week earlier. After some recuperation they had decided it was time to go back. Everything would change now. They all knew that.

Kohaku had died. He had been buried with the rest of the dead demon slayers. Sango had cried for a little while, but she had prepared for this ending and would have to live with it.

Miroku's wind tunnel had disappeared. He felt strange looking down and not seeing his hand covered, but now he had Sango. The two of them would go on and makea family. They would love each other. Miroku made an oath to himself not to cheat. He loved Sango to much to hurt her.

Shippo would live with Kaede and become her little helper. That was decided a while before the battle. Kagome could not take care of him since she would have to return to her time after the jewel was purified. That was the most touchy subject.

Kagome had chosen the modern era. As much as she loved everyone in the feudal era, she knew that it was not where she belonged. Only now was she feeling the full blown pain of her decision. She could not face the group, especially Inuyasha.

Kikyo was now dead. She had died in the battle with Naraku. Her ashes had blown away before they could be salvaged. Inuyasha did not know what he would do with his life. Searching for the jewel was all he had to live for. He had wanted to become a full demon. He could always steal the jewel from Kagome and do such a thing, but he was born a hanyou and decided he would stay that way.

Kagome kicked a rock. She was shaking all over. She kept a fake smile on her lips, but the others were not fooled. She was through with this life. She could finally live as a normal teen. That was what she had always wanted, right? She tried telling herself that, but even she didn't believe it. She was much to in love with Inuyasha to want to leave him.

"Kagome?" Sango walked forward at a quicker pace to catch up to her friend. Kagome didn't look at her, but instead kept her eyes on the road. "Are you hungry? I could ask Inuyasha if we could stop for lunch?"

"No, I'm not really hungry." Kagome beamed another fake smile towards her friend. Sango returned the smile, but frowned when Kagome looked back ahead of her. Looking back, Sango noticed Inuyasha. He kicked a rock, just as Kagome had done. He faced the ground as he walked. He was probably feeling the same as Kagome. Sango knew how they cared about each other. To have to give up such a love was unbelievably difficult. Sango loved Miroku, but she knew, herself, that Inuyasha and Kagome had a deeper, longer love. Maybe one day Sango would have that with the monk, but for now things were simpler for them.

"We're almost there..." The demon slayer tried to brighten up the mood, but to no avail. It actually seemed to make things worse. Kagome flinched at the reality. The closer they got to the village, the closer Kagome got to saying goodbye to the past.

The miko saw the village now. She knew Kaede would be happy to see them and everyone would love to know about Naraku's demise. It really was exciting news, but Kagome could only smile moments after Naraku was defeated before reality was thrown in her face again.

**Later**

Kagome stood by the stream where fish jumped and thewater sparkled. It was a nice spring day for the creatures that roamed, just not for any of the friends who circled Kagome. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Kaede, and Inuyasha waited patiently for Kagome to find a wish that would purify the sacred object.

Kagome stared at the jewel as it glowed in her hands. It was a pearl color. Her touchhad erased all of the evil from it. She looked around as the people and demons alike looked back. What could she wish for? She came to Inuyasha's face. His ears were slightly flattened against his head. She didn't know what he was thinking about, but she wished from the inside she did.

"I wish..." Kagome brought her voice down to a whisper. "I wish that I never forget about my friends from the past, especially Inuyasha." No one heard this wish except for Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha's ears twitched. He had barely heard it. Kagome had probably not meant for him to _have_ heard it, but he did and there was no turning back now.

The jewel glowed a bright light. Kagome looked upon it, knowing her wish had come true. She dropped the jewel, needing to use her hands to shield her eyes from the light. After what seemed like forever, the jewel stopped its glow and shatteredinto pieces. Everyone stared down at it and it finally turned to dust. The jewel was purified.

Kagome wanted to fall to her knees and cry. She wanted to go back to the beginning. She wanted to go back to two years ago and start all over. She wanted to be fifteen again, not seventeen. If she could go back tobefore Naraku's defeat,she could be with her friends for longer.

Kagome did not fall to her knees like she wanted to. She didn't want the others to feel pain because of her. They deserved better. They could all finally live in peace and so could she. The problem was she didn't want peace. She yearned for adventure. She yearned for the excitement of hunting for jewel shards and fighting demons.

Taking a step back and a deep breath, Kagome smiled at her companions. She clasped her hands together, knowing her palms were sweaty. She was to nervous to speak what needed to be said.

"I..." Her throat squeaked. It was the sound someone made before they started to cry. Everyone recognized that sound. Kagome gulped it back so she didn't do it again. "I guess it's time for me to go." Suddenly her world was spinning. She didn't want this. This was the last thing she wanted. Why did she have to leave? Why was fate being so cruel to her?

Kagome began to fall. She could not keep conscious. Inuyasha rushed forward and grabbed her in his arms as she passed out.

**Kagome's Dream**

_Kagome ran forward and jumped into the stream, never comprehending this would be the same stream where she would purify the jewel. The water was cool on her skin. She felt a fish swim pasther foot and giggled from the tickle._

_Kagome looked down into the water. The pebbles below were smooth and standing on them gave the miko the sensation of a foot message. Inuyasha watched her. His haori top sprawled out beside him. It was to hot to be dressed in such thick clothes. _

_He looked up into the blue sky and then back at Kagome. She swam playfully alone in the waters._

_Kagome looked at her hanyou friend and gestured for him to come and join her. He nodded 'no', but she was persistent._

_"Oh come on Inuyasha! The water feels great. It'll cool you off."_

_"I don't need cooling off, woman."_

_"Please." Kagome put her hands together in a praying position. Inuyasha nodded 'no' once more. Kagome grew slightly irritated. Her face scrunched, before an idea came to her. _

_She giggled as she began to splash Inuyashawith water as quickly as she could. He jumped back._

_"Hey!" He yelled his disapproval. Kagome just giggled on. In the next few moments Inuyasha was in the water splashing Kagome. A smile appeared on his face and glowed from his features. He was happy._

_Kagome had never felt so happy as she did on that day._

**End Kagome's Dream**

Kagome opened chocolate eyes and was faced with a wooden roof. She didn't understand what was going on or where she was until memories flooded her mind. She had fainted after purifying the jewel.

She smelt something familiar. It was Kaede's herbs. She was back in Kaede's hut. They must have taken her there. She wondered how long she was out for.

"Inuyasha..." Was the first word the slipped from her mouth. She turned her head. All of her friends were staring at her with concern. Inuyasha sat the closest. She knew he was the most worried. He always was.

"Kagome..." Shippo slowly walked forward and looked down at the resting priestess.

"You're all right." Sango sighed in relief.

"I... am..." Kagome sat up slowly. Her head pounded. She had definitly not been sleeping the right way. She rubbed the back of her head and then quit paying attention to it. "How long was I out for?"

"About five minutes." Miroku informed. Kagome would have expected to be out longer, but she was glad she wasn't.

"Oh... well... I'm fine." Kagome began to get up. She felt a little fatigued, but other than that she was perfectly normal.

"You're not ready to get up yet." Inuyasha's voice was firm and had a command in it.

"I am and I'm ready to go back to my time." She watched hurt appear in all the eyes in front of her. She was not just losing them, but they were losing her. She wanted to make this goodbye a quick one. If she had to go, there was not point in making a long and depressing farewell.

"Then..." It seemed so hard for Inuyasha to say more. He was going to lose his life in mere moments. Kagome was everything to him. If she left him he would no longer have a reason to live. He wanted to live for her, but he could never tell her that. There was nothing he could do about what was going to happen next. What was the point of making things harder than they were already. "I'll take you." Kagome nodded.

Getting up, Kagome paused. She would need to embrace them all. It was the least she could do. Shippo came first. She hugged him tightly to her, whispering about some hidden pokey. Then came Kirara. She was quick. Kagome pecked her head after a little squeeze. She hugged Miroku. Miroku knew better than to make any perverted moves at a time like this.

"Farewell, my friend."

"Farewell." At this point tears had welled in Kagome's eyes. She next hugged Sango. Sango was like a sister to her so this one hurt a little more than Miroku. She hugged Sango tightly. "Thank you for everything."

"I'll miss you." Sango replied. Kagome finally hugged Kaede. There were no words spoken.

Kagome backed away from them all and stood by the door with Inuyasha.

"Thank you for everything, everyone... I will never forget you. I promise." That was a promise the jewel would make sure she kept.

As Inuyasha and Kagome walked towards the well, memories of the past flashed through both of their minds. Kagome saw the first time she saw Inuyasha pinned to the tree, the first time she met everyone. Fights and jewels. She saw Inuyasha and Kikyo, Inuyasha and her. Inuyasha saw Kagome. Her smile. Her walking beside him. Her encouraging him. Her comforting him. Her crying for him. Her strengths. Her weaknesses. Every loving moment he spent with her. She had changed his life and he would never forget her.

Stopping before the well, Kagome tossed in her backpack. She looked at Inuyasha, knowing perfectly well he would be the hardest to say goodbye to.

Tears now dropped from her eyes, but her face was not scrunched in a crying manner. They just seemed to be coming out naturally.

"I guess this is goodbye." Inuyasha felt a searing pain in his chest. He knew that was would not be easy, but had not expected it to be so hard.

"I guess." Kagome chocked on her own suffering. She looked down at the grass. The grass of the past. This would be the last time she stepped upon it. She clenched her fists. She wanted to say so much to Inuyasha. She had never expected to have so little time.

She wanted to turn back. She wanted to stay longer, maybe another day or so, but she had already said goodbye. She would not go through the pain again. She would not make them all go through that pain again.

"I..." There was one main thing she had to tell Inuyasha. The biggest of all. "I love you." She looked up and into his eyes. They seemed to change from hurt to painful shock. "I'll never forget you."

"I know." Inuyasha recalled her wish. He suddenly found himself placing a hand on Kagome's cheek. He wiped off a tear in a manner that was completely unlike his usual self. "Kagome... you know..." He wanted to say how much he loved her. He wanted to tell her that he would never forget her, but it just wouldn't come out.

"I know." Kagome gave him a smile, one she hoped he would remember. She did not want his last memories of her being of her crying. "Could I maybe... ask you a favor?" Inuyasha nodded, curiously. "Could I kiss you?" She knew how blunt it was, but this was going to be their last moments together. She wanted to feel his lips on her own. She had for so long now. Inuyasha did not answer. He just leaned in and granted her wish. Their lips touched and love swamped both of their souls. This made things harder. It was almost impossible to pull away, but it had to be done.

Kagome pulled back and smiled as brightly as she could. _'So that is what I'm leaving behind?'_ That was the last thing she wanted to let go of.

"Goodbye..." Kagome stepped back. There was nothing more to be said. She fell back into the well, drilling the look Inuyasha had on his face into her mind.

Blue light surrounded her. She was in her own time again. As she hit the bottom she cried and cried. She would let out all of her pain now, before she went in, and that could take days.

**

* * *

**

**That was a pretty long chapter. Was it a good first chapter?**

**I know that the last thing I should be doing is starting a new fan fiction, but the thought just came to me. I had to put it on... well on the computer and know what my fans thought of it.**


	2. Lost Love

**Only Him**

**

* * *

**

**I'm - of course - so excited about my reviews. I understand the last chapter was a bit dramatic, but this fics going to have to start out that way because of its makeup, but don't worry it'll pass eventually.**

**

* * *

**

_**Warning: Sexual Content**_

_**Rating: M for Mature**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the series.**

**

* * *

**

**RECAP: **"Goodbye..." Kagome stepped back. There was nothing more to be said. She fell back into the wall, drilling the look Inuyasha had on his face into her mind.

Blue light surrounded her. She was in her own time again. As she hit the bottom she cried and cried. She would let out all of her pain now, before she went in and that could take days. **END RECAP**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Lost Love**

**

* * *

**

**Two Weeks Later**

Kagome moped around her home. She could here the dripping of the kitchen sink in the back of her mind. She could her the clicking of a game control. She could here the chatting of her mother on the phone, but none of this brought her mind away from where it had been for more than two weeks now.

The miko could still feel Inuyasha's lips on her own. She yearned to feel more of him. She was dying inside, wishing she could see him again. It was as if he was dead to her. She would never listen to his annoying complaints. She would never look into his beautiful amber eyes. She would never ride freely on his muscular back. She would never see the love of her life again.

She tried to think positively, but it was so hard when her whole life for the past couple years had been Inuyasha. She went to school and acted as cheery as she possibly could, but every time someone mentioned something that was in someway connected to Inuyasha or the past she frowned. She missed Inuyasha. She missed everyone.

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi called from the kitchen. Kagome looked to see her mother holding the phone. "Your friend is on the line. She says she needs some help with the history homework." Kagome gulped back pain the swelled in her throat.

"I... don't know..." Kagome turned and looked towards the door the existed the home. She ran for it. She couldn't be indoors anymore. She was tired of it. It was beginning to make her feel trapped. She ran out and past the sacred tree, to the well house. She slid the door open and looked down the stairs. She bit back the cry that was ready to crawl from her very being.

Slowly she gathered the courage to walk down. She made her way to the bottom and looked into the black hole. There was nothing special about it. It wasn't a time machine anymore. It was just an old well. Kagome slammed her fist onto the edge. She hated this well. She hated this well more than anything else in the world. It was the cause of all of her pain and suffering. She wanted to yell, but screaming and an inanimate object would do no good.

She lifted her leg over the edge. _'Stupid thing.'_ She thought towards the well. _'Just give me a chance.'_ She lifted her other leg over and dropped into the well. She sensed power, but hit the dirt ground.

"NO!" She screamed. "No, no, no!" She banged her head into the edge of the well and cried. She had had so much hope for some reason and it all just disappeared in a matter of second. "NO!" She sat down on the dirt floor and pulled her knees her chest. She didn't care how dirty her skirt got. She just wanted to go back. "Please... I'll give up this time..." As much as she loved her family, she could no longer bare the loss of Inuyasha. He meant to much to her. She was all he had. He probably was all alone. If she left her family behind, they would have each other, but Inuyasha only had her. "Just let me go back." A warm feeling rushed through her.

Blue light glowed around her. Her eyes widened and excitement filled her soul. She was going back! She really was. The well was going to grant her wish. She wiped tears from her eyes and got up.

A cloudy sky appeared above her head, but she didn't mind. All that mattered was that she was back! The others would be so excited to see her. She couldn't wait. The fact that she was never going to see her family again didn't cross her mind just yet.

She climbed out of the well as fast as she could and began sprinting back to Kaede's village.

Arriving at the destination she desired, Kagome felt a chill in the air. It was a feeling she didn't like. She looked around. People seemed quieter than normal. Things didn't seem to have the happy twist to them.

Kagome placed a hand over her heart, feeling a terrible pain there. Worry engulfed her. She jogged to Kaede's hut and didn't bother to knock. Upon entering she came across Kaede nursing and hurt Shippo. Shippo was wounded, but not to badly. He was the first to see Kagome.

"Kagome!" He called out in excitement. Kaede turned and looked to see what the little kit had seen first.

"Kagome... you're back?"

"I... I am... what happened to Shippo?" She didn't really want to hear the answer to that. She had a feeling it was the last thing she would want to hear after giving up her family. Kaede and Shippo gave her a mournful look. "W... what happened?" She asked again. "Where is Sango, Miroku... where's Inuyasha?"

"They're dead." Shippo wanted to cry, but he recalled Inuyasha telling him once that a man never cried in front of others and for Inuyasha, Shippo wanted to be a man.

"Dead?" Kagome had never felt so much pain. She felt to her knees.

**Later On**

Kagome sipped some green tea and stared at Shippo and Kaede. They had finished explaining things to her. She had yet to cry, but wanted to desperately.

Shippo had explained clearly. Him and the others had headed towards Sango's village. Miroku and Sango had planned to build a family there. Inuyasha and Shippo were just along for the ride. They had encountered some sort of demon. It was strong. Very strong. After a long battle the demon consumed Kirara. Sango ran and rage for the demon, but she was taken next, than Miroku and Inuyasha. The large demon had just ignored Shippo and left the fox demon with minor wounds. Shippo had limped back to Kaede's and told her all that had happened. It had taken place two days earlier.

"That... that can't be..." Kagome looked down at the floor. She could not see her friends being taken out so easily. They were digested! She hated the thought of seeing them melt in acid. "But... I gave up everything..." It was so ironic. "Inuyasha..." She wanted to hold him. She had lost all she loved.

**

* * *

**

**This was actually a really short chapter. I just had to leave it here, because what happens next will have to part of a separate chapter. I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. I Miss My Hero

**Only You**

**

* * *

**

**I want to thank you once again fro my wonderful reviews. I felt a little like I really messed up the first two chapters, because of the haste I used in everything. I didn't add much detail. I was just thinking about getting down the plot. Sorry.**

**

* * *

**

_**Warning: Sexual Content**_

_**Rating: M for Mature**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the series.**

**

* * *

**

**RECAP: **"That... that can't be..." Kagome looked down at the floor. She could not see her friends being taken out so easily. They were digested! She hated the thought of seeing them melt in acid. "But... I gave up everything..." It was so ironic. "Inuyasha..." She wanted to hold him. She had lost all she loved. **END RECAP**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: I Miss _My _Hero**

**

* * *

**

Kagome sighed. Her eyes roamed from the dirt road ahead of her to the mountains in the east. She was hurting all over, but not physically, just emotionally. She refused to believe it, but whenever she told herself that it wasn't true, she also managed to tell herself that she was just in denial. She wanted her friends back. She had already given up her family. What had she done to disserve this? What had they done to die?

Kagome walked on. She didn't really know where she was going. She just felt as if she had to go somewhere. She would follow her deepest instincts and use the little hope she had to keep going. She would find her friends. She just needed to her. They were everything to her. She had shared so many memories with them, but right now all they are, are memories. Kagome just couldn't deal with that. She needed more. She needed to see them, to joke with them, to argue with them. She _needed_ them, otherwise she would just die, because they were all she had to live for. That had always been the case for her. She lived for family, for friends, for love, but now she had none. She had Shippo, she had Kaede, but that was just not enough.

Repositioning her back pack, Kagome realized her legs were beginning to get tired. She had been walking a full day. She had not stopped for breakfast, not lunch, and it was beginning to role around to dinner time. It was no wonder she felt so weak. _'I need to rest,' _a part of her said. _'No, I need to find them,' _another part of her said. She had an inner battle with herself, before she decided it was a better idea to rest. What good would it be if she tired herself down before she could make it halfway to wherever she was going?

Kagome looked to her side. There was a forest there. She didn't want to sleep in the open, so she would head for the trees. She knew demon came out at night, but that had never been a problem before. Then again, she used to be with Inuyasha and the others. Now she was all alone. She had never been all alone out in the woods before. The reality struck her like a bolt from a storm. She was really, truly all alone now. She was all she had. _'That's fine for now. I will protect myself. I am not a weak human. Inuyasha... Inuyasha would be made at me if I started to doubt my strength in such crucial times.'_ The other part of her knew that Inuyasha would be mad at her for putting herself at risk like this, but this was what she needed to do.

Entering a forest path, Kagome felt weary. Her ankles were killing her, but she was letting them burn. The pain kept her mind off of ther others. She wondered how far she needed to go before she would fine an opening for a sleeping bag and fire. There was plenty, but none of them felt _right_, in a manner of speaking.

Kagome finally stopped when she realized she would faint if she kept going. None of it felt right, but she had to stop now. She could go no farther. Her mouth was as dry as a desserts sand. The miko girl kicked a couple sticks out of the way. She dropped her backpack to the ground and rubbed each shoulder thoroughly before preparing to rest.

Kagome set up a fire and laid down her sleeping bag, unrolling it. She sipped some water from her bottle and ate a small energy bar. Other than that she wasn't hungry. She quickly got into her bag. She would have an early start in the morning and keep heading in the direction she was going.

Closing her eyes, the priestess fell into a quiet slumber. She dreamed of her friends, of the past, of what could have been the future.

**Later On That Night**

Kagome awoke to an unpleasant sound. Immediately she was aware of a dark aura surrounding her. Rather than act worried she just sighed. She hated this. _'Just my luck.'_ She sat up and blinked her eyes awake.

She had no idea what she was up against, but had a feeling she could handle it. She reached a hand over to the side of her bag, where she had rested her bow and arrows. She grabbed her weapon and stood.

She looked around. She could sense it, but she could not see it. She coudl hear it. It sounding like growling with a higher pitch. It hurt Kagome's ears, but not severely and not enough that she could not concentrate.

Kagome slipped on her shoes, preparing for battle. She wasn't used to this. She wasn't used to the anticipation of waiting for a demon to just pop out, knowing it's there, watching her. A drop of sweat slid down her forehead. _'What is it?'_ She wondered repeatedly in her mind.

Within moments the demon flew from the trees cover. A beastly demon. Quickly Kagome stepped back, she readied her bow. As she prepared for release, she felt a sharp pain in her fingers. She had no choice, but to stop her bow and arrow. She shivered in fear and looked towards her hand. The were red, but not swollen. She examined them, wondering what had happened. She then saw it. Bites. One on her left pinky and one on her right index finger. Were they spider bites? Were they poisonous? She had no time to think any farther into it.

The demon came rushing at her. She used her arms to shield face from the oncoming attack. The demon's tail slammed down before her and she went flying backwards. She expected to fall hard, but it never came. She was suddenly in strong arms.

Kagome's heart back to pound. It was as if all her hopes had come true. Was it Inuyasha? She turned and looked at the man, no demon who held her. _'Kouga...'_ She suddenly felt the urge to cry. She was so disappointed. She had really thought Inuyasha had come to her rescue.

"Hey, Kagome." Kouga placed Kagome down with an energetic smile. "What're ya doin' out here all alone?" Kagome was carefully placed on her feet. She wanted to frown, because of the truth, but smiled towards him. He had just saved her. He disserved more than her sorrow.

"Thank you, Kouga." She didn't answer his question.

"No, problem." The demon still stood there, watching.

"Why are _you_ out here so late?" Kagome folded her hands behind her back, pretending to be as cheery as newly wed woman. After her question was finished the demon growled, obviously disapproving of being ignored.

"Hold on, Kagome." Kouga held up his thumb and used it to point to himself. "Let me deal with this first." Kagome nodded, thankfully and allowed him to quickly rid the world of another evil demon.

After a little while, Kouga came marching over proudly. He placed his hands on his waist and puffed out his chest slightly. In the moonlight you could see his large grin. For a moment Kagome got angry about how full of himself he was, but she inwardly scolded herself for that. _'That's just mean.'_ She began to hate herself for that little comment. Kouga had just saved her. _'Kouga...'_ She looked at him. Then she realized why she had thought such a thing. She was mad because it _was_ Kouga who saved her. She just want Inuyasha. Her was _her_ hero. Kouga had just been her temperary savior.

"Well now, why are you out here all alone?" He repeated. Kagome didn't want to tell him the truth. She didn't want to keep reminding herself.

"I was... I was trying something new..." _'Oh man, I'm a bad lier.'_ She tried smiling, but it just wasn't working well.

"Something new?" Kouga tilted his head to the side a bit. "Huh?"

"I mean... I'm looking for my friends... you know... Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha...?" She didn't bother mentioning Kirara.

"Looking for them? Since when are you apart?" He folded his arms in front of her.

"Oh... well... they were following some rumors about a demon when I was away... visiting relatives. I came back and they were gone, so I'm trying to get to where they are." Kouga scratched the back of his head in contemplation.

"It's not safe for you to be coming out here all alone."

"I know, but... I could have handled it, but I couldn't hold my bow." She showed him her hands. He looked at the redness.

"That looks like a baby spider demons bite." He gave her a concerned look.

"Baby spider demon?"

"They're just little annoying demons, but they're bites are poisonous to humans. Are you in pain?"

"Only my hands..." She trailed, fretting inwardly.

"Come on than." Kouga kneeled down in front of her. "I have antidote for that sort of poison in my den." Kagome nodded. As she prepared to get on his back she faltered. Suddenly Kouga was Inuyasha. Her eyes widened and heart beat increased, but as she reached out, the form returned to Kouga. Her mind was playing tricks on her. "Something wrong? We should hurry."

"Right." Kagome got on his back and they were off. Kouga didn't not jump around like Inuyasha. He just ran. Without the jewel shards in his legs, Kouga ran slower. Kouga had been there for Naraku's battle. He had assisted and in the end given up his shards to Kagome.

**Later On**

It was now late in the night. Kagome had been given an antidote and some liquid to wash down the herb. All the wolf demons had been fast asleep when they arrived. Kouga had still refused to explain his reasons for being in the woods so late. Kagome would ask him again in the morning. She was currently to fatigued.

She rested on bear skin. Kouga had even been nice enough to go back and get her stuff for her. Her backpack and rolled up sleeping bag sat at her side. She stared at it as her eyes drifted closed. _'Thank you, Kouga... for saving me, but... I just want _my_ hero.'_

**

* * *

**

**How was it? I've been updating this story more than my others. Sorry about that for those who are fans of my other fictions, but I can only do so much. I could only update these because it's spring vacation, but when school starts up again, tomorrow, I won't be able to update as often, but don't lose hope.**


	4. Still Breathing

**Only Him**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for your reviews. That chapter was my easter present to you all! I like to reward you all with a chapter or so on holidays. It's the least I can after you've stuck by me all this time. It's really great to have fans. I'm sure you writers can understand completely.**

**

* * *

**

_**Warning: Sexual Content**_

_**Rating: M for Mature**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the series.**

* * *

**RECAP: **It was now late in the night. Kagome had been given an antidote and some liquid to wash down the herb. All the wolf demons had been fast asleep when they arrived. Kouga had still refused to explain his reasons for being in the woods so late. Kagome would ask him again in the morning. She was currently to fatigued.

She rested on bear skin. Kouga had even been nice enough to go back and get her stuff for her. Her backpack and rolled up sleeping bag sat at her side. She stared at it as her eyes drifted closed. _'Thank you, Kouga... for saving me, but... I just want _my_ hero.' _**END RECAP**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Still Breathing**

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha furrowed his brows in contemplation. He had not meant to get caught up in this. He just want to sulk in his own misery. He missed Kagome.

Sango and Miroku sat against the cave wall together. They were injured. Sango more than Miroku. She was burned here and there, but nothing would scar. They were not so serious, but it made things more difficult. Kirara rested beside Sango.

"We have to go." Inuyasha spat. He was so tired of waiting. He gave them their couple days of recuperation.

"You can leave without us." Miroku told the feisty hanyou.

"You don't know where the hell you are." He informed them once more.

"Kirara will carry us. She can follow your scent." Sango said quietly. She missed Kagome too. She knew that was why Inuyasha was not holding much sympathy for his friends. He just missed the most important one to him.

Inuyasha sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, thinking back to the events that had taken place a couple days back.

**Flashback**

The demon gulped down Kirara as if she were a peace of dead meat. Inuyasha and the others watched in shock. It was unbelievable. Inuyasha could hear the increase in Sango's heart beat. He looked her way. She had a look of anger and fear on her face.

"No, Kirara!" Sango charged with her weapon, prepared to destroy this beast, who dared harm her companion. He swung at her and she dodged, using all the training she had gathered throughout her younger years. Her mind was scrambled. She could not think clearly. Kirara was her best friend, she had to save her. He had swallowed her whole, right? Couldn't she still be alive? Sango had hope, but as she went to attack, the demons slimy hands wrapped around her and he tossed her into his mouth as well.

Shippo began to shake from his spot on the ground. The demon looked at him with interest. _'No...'_ Shippo thought to himself as fear engulfed him. Suddenly the demon went for him. Inuyasha jumped in the way and slashed the demon's arm, saving Shippo, but the arm only regrew.

"Damn... Kirara... Sango..." Inuyasha was worried for his friends. He didn't expect them to be dead just yet. This demon had an extra large belly. It could hold a classroom of students.

"Sango!" Miroku began running towards the demon with his staff and sutras. He threw his sutras, but he was to blinded by lose to aim clearly. The demon took him next.

Inuyasha wanted to kill this beast, but he couldn't. The others were still in him and probably alive.

"Shippo, get out of here." Inuyasha looked the kit over. He had minor wounds from the earlier battling with this demon.

"Inu..."

"Just go." Shippo nodded and ran for cover. As Shippo entered the bushes, he witnessed Inuyasha surrender to the demon. Inuyasha sheathed his sword and waited for the demon to pull him in.

As Inuyasha was sucked down the demons throat, all the way to his stomach, he feared that the others had melted in the acids of a demons stomach.

He was relieved to see that they were just covered in dead demons that the demon they were in must have previously swallowed.

"Inuyasha!" Sango and Miroku said at the same time.

"We gotta get out of here." Inuyasha looked around at the slimy walls. There were holes where the acids would begin to pour soon. "I'll cut him from the inside out." The hanyou unsheathed his sword, but before another move could be made green acids poured into the stomach.

Sango screamed in pain as is splashed at her. Kirara began to float into the air. She went to grab Sango away from the ground, but Miroku cast a barrier with his staff. Inuyasha was immune to the acids. He had nothing to worry about with his fire-rat haori on.

"Everyone sit still." Inuyasha called to his friends as he slashed down his sword towards one wall.

**End Flashback**

It had been that simple. By the time they were free, Shippo had gone and run away. The demon was killed as his guts were literally blown to pieces.

Inuyasha slid down the cave wall and sat on his bottom. He pulled one knees up and left the other leg straight out on the ground. He placed his elbow on his leg and leaned on his palm. _'Kagome...'_ She was on his mind now. He wanted to go through the well. He probably could. He just hadn't given it the chance yet. He was to afraid that it might not work. _'Afraid?'_ He had never been so afraid. He hated thinking he would never be able to see Kagome again. _'At least... at least she's alive.'_ He tried to think positively. _'Away from demons...'_

Sango looked at her hanyou friend. She hated seeing him look so forlorn to everything around him. He was deep in thought and Sango knew he was thinking about Kagome. Sango looked towards Miroku. He, too, was watching Inuyasha with a look of sympathy.

Sango placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We should get back..." She told him. He looked at her.

"Are you able?"

"I'm fine. Burns would never stop me. We shouldn't have been here this long anyway. I'm sure Shippo thinks we're dead. He must be horrified." Miroku nodded.

"Inuyasha, we're ready to leave." Miroku stood up and held a hand out to Sango. She grabbed it and got up." We'll ride Kirara and you can take Ka..." Miroku stopped quickly, hoping that Inuyasha had not heard his mistake, but as more hurt appeared in Inuyasha's amber eyes, Miroku knew the half demon had hurt. "I mean... we should hurry."

"Yeah..." Inuyasha got up. He didn't looked at his friends. "Follow me." Sango and Miroku headed for the now transformed Kirara and mounted. She flew from the cave and followed the leaping hanyou. It was morning now so they estimated it would take them until night fall to get back to the village.

**Meanwhile**

Kagome looked at the chunk of cooked meat before her. This was what the wolves had for breakfast? She was not interested. She looked slowly at Kouga who had already gobbled down his own meat.

"Kouga... Thank you for this, but I have my own breakfast foods... You can have mine. I haven't touched it."

"Your own?"

"Yes." She said shyly. Kouga took the meat and nonchalantly tossed it to the wolves.

"Alright than. Do you want me to take you back to the forest. It'll be safer in the day."

"If you could..." Kagome smiled.

"Of course."

**A Little While Later**

As Kouga ran, he realized Kagome was heavier with her backpack on, but ignored it. Kagome smelt nice, but there was something strange about her scent. It was as if a sadness had entered a part of her soul, a sadness that he had never sensed on her before.

"Kouga?"

"Yeah."

"About last night..." Kagome began. Kouga waited. "What were you doing out so late all alone?" Kouga blushed, but Kagome didn't see, since she was riding on his back.

"Well... I was visiting someone."

"Oh..." She didn't feel it was her place to invade anymore.

"Ayame."

"Huh?"

"I didn't know when I should tell, but I figured why not now? I'm sorry, but I've chosen her." That hit a spot in Kagome's heart that she didn't like being hit. She had seen Kouga was Inuyasha once more. He had chosen Kikyo.

Kagome shook her head, trying to think clearly.

"O... oh..."

"I didn't mean to tell you like this, but it's better to tell you sooner than later."

"Kouga..." Kagome giggled, forgetting Inuyasha for a moment. "It's fine. I'm happy for you."

"You... you are?" He seemed surprised. "You're not mad."

"No, of course not. You're my friend. I want you to do what you think is best for yourself and no one else."

"You are... you are amazing, Kagome." Kagome spoke in a tone that Kagome had barely heard.

"So are you..." It was only a little while later that Kouga dropped of his friend. They waved goodbye.

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha's nose hit a smell that was a pleasure to every part of him. Kagome. As he thought about it, he realized that was impossible and shook that hope from his mind.

Looking back at his friend, he wondered if one of them had something of Kagome's on them, but noticed the smell was coming from his far side, not behind him. He stopped. When the others noticed this they stopped as well.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked. Inuyasha didn't want to tell them the truth, only to find out it wasn't Kagome and get their hopes up. "Do you smell something?"

"You guys go on ahead without me."

"Why?"

"I'm sure Kirara can remember the direction." Inuyasha headed off in the direction he smelt Kagome. The others were confused, but knew to leave Inuyasha to do what he needed. They were no longer a group after all. They had completed their mission together.

As Inuyasha ran full speed ahead he wondered what Kagome would be doing a days walk away from the village. He knew Kagome's scent anywhere, but could his mind be playing tricks on him. That was more than possible. Inuyasha knew this, but it was worth his time. _'How could she have gotten through the well?'_

**

* * *

**

**I know you wanted them to see each other again, but I have to leave this cliffy. I've got school in the morning and things to do to prepare. Plus I'm so tired that if I added the next part now it would be really lame.**


	5. Reunion's Hope

**Only Him**

**

* * *

**

**Sorry that this chapter has taken me a little long to update. I had just been so busy. School is coming to an end soon. You can expect much more fan fiction updates than. It's strange. I recall, in the beginning of the school year, telling you all that school has slowed down my fictions. It seems like that was such a short time ago. I remember typing it like it was yesterday. Thanks for your reviews again. I can understand how much of a pain it is waiting for a cliff hanger, like the last one was, to be continued, so I am going to supply this chapter as quickly as I can to you all, even with school on my back.**

**

* * *

**

_**Warning: Sexual Content**_

_**Rating: M for Mature**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the series.**

**

* * *

**

**RECAP: **As Inuyasha ran full speed ahead he wondered what Kagome would be doing a days walk away from the village. He knew Kagome's scent anywhere, but could his mind be playing tricks on him. That was more than possible. Inuyasha knew this, but it was worth his time. _'How could she have gotten through the well?'_ **END RECAP**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Reunion's Hope**

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha was close. He knew exactly where he was, but had no idea where Kagome was headed. She was actually heading in the direction of Sango's village, only slightly off course.

Inuyasha jumped to the final tree he could before coming so close to the scent that he could see Kagome. He looked on in surprise. It really was Kagome. She was back! But how? Had the well let her through? Inuyasha wanted to jump towards her and pull her into an embrace, but that was very unlike him.

The hanyou waited patiently for a few moments, sucking in the image. Kagome just walked on by. She had not been paying very close attention to her surroundings. She was thinking, Inuyasha could tell. He wondered what was on her mind this particular day. Was it him? A part of him hoped it was.

The breeze ticked across Kagome's cheeks and whistled as it whipped along her hair. The ground beneath her was dry and dead. It had obviously not rained in some time around here.

Inuyasha didn't exactly know how to approach her. He wanted to tell her she was stupid for coming out here all alone, but that was not the right question at a time like this. He knew perfectly well, Kagome wouldn't like that. She probably just came to see her friends and tell them she was safe.

Inuyasha thought about this and realized that was not possible. She would have no idea where they were, or what happened unless Shippo had told them. Shippo would have told her they died. _'She must think...'_ Inuyasha had been wondering where that sadness was coming from. He frowned and lowered his ears ever so slightly.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha stepped out from the bushes, just as Kagome took her fifth step farther from him. She stopped. This was to be expected. Suddenly everything was tense. Kagome paused before she could turn around.

"Inu..." She reeled around fully and looked her companion in the eyes with utter shock. "Inuyasha..." Suddenly her throat was dry. She wanted to blame the gods above for playing this cruel trick on her. She tried to turn around and pretend like she didn't see this mirage, but he was to realistic. She didn't care if it was just her mind playing tricks on her. She wanted to look for as long as she could and remember every feature she had missed in the past.

As Kagome looked upon his beautiful amber eyes and red haori, she noticed how he looked exactly the same as he had when they had said goodbye. He held the look in his eyes. She didn't know what it was. Regret, maybe? Pain caused by love?

What hurt Kagome the most was that she didn't stay from the very beginning. If she had things could've been different. There is no one else in the world for her other than Inuyasha and if he was gone than she would just live with his memory.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha spoke again when he smelt her brewing tears. Kagome turned her back to him and began to walk away. "What the..." Inuyasha looked at her retreating back. He knew she had seen him. Why was she leaving? Was she mad? He needed to know.

Inuyasha jumped forward and grabbed Kagome's shoulder. She tensed in his grasp.

"Are you mad?" He questioned. He could hear it. The rapid pounding of her heart in her chest, it only increased, almost dangerously so. He could smell sudden excitement.

Kagome knew that touch. This was no mirage! She turned around quicker than before, only to face a somewhat bewildered partial dog demon.

"You're alive?"

"Do I look dead?"

"But Shippo..." Kagome didn't want to go into explanation. He had made her breathless. She didn't know what to do. Within moments she had wrapped her arms around him and began to cry into his chest. He was caught off guard at first, but ended up returning the embrace. "I thought I had lost you."

"H.. hey now." Inuyasha stuttered. "I'm here. I'm alive. No crying."

"But... how?" She didn't really require in answer. If he was there, that was enough.

"Later. After you tell me how you came back to the feudal era and what you're doing all the way out here." Kagome pulled back and looked up into warm honey eyes.

"I don't know how I got through the well. I just jumped and..." _'Pleaded.' _Her mind finished. "Waited." She didn't want to explain what she was doing so far from the village just yet.

**A Few Days Later**

Kagome wiped the sweat from her forehead. She was fatigued. The day was drawing to an end. She watched the steady sunset, with saddened eyes. Everything had been explained. She had though with Inuyasha all would be well. It was better than before, but she still missed her family. She had continuously tried getting through the well earlier on in the day, but it had done no good.

"It looks like I can only choose one side." She sat on the wooden well. Her skirt covered only to her mid thigh. She had been lucky that she had a suitcase worth of clothing that she had left in the feudal era over time, but eventually she would have to buy new clothes. Feudal clothing.

"It's to cold for you to be out here at this time." Inuyasha's voice was both firm and gentle at once. Kagome looked his way without a reply at first. He stood there, the woods in his background, the grass beneath his bare feet. He kept his arms crossed over his chest stubbornly. His eyes looked more golden with the coming night.

"I'm fine." She said finally and looked back towards the setting sun.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's back. He didn't want to make her sadder than she already was about her family. He wished his could somehow help her, but there was really nothing he could do for her.

"Are you tired?" The tenderness that accompanied his words sent a chill down Kagome's spine. Her mind flashed to their first and last kiss. She blushed and looked away from the sun and down the well. Inuyasha approaching footsteps made her want to run with embarrassment. _'I shouldn't be thinking about that.' _"You should get some rest."

Kagome bit her lip, her mind returning to her family. She longed to see them and at least say goodbye, she just couldn't win. They were probably worried sick.

"Hey." The hanyou placed a strong, comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder. Their was no tenseness that came with the small amount of contact. "You'll see them again." As uncharacteristic as it was for Inuyasha to act so sympathetic, he felt it was all he could do for her right now.

"I... I miss them." The miko began to open up to him. Inuyasha pulled his hand back and let it hang at his side. Taking a seat on the well's wood, beside Kagome, he readied to listen to all she had to say. "I miss them a lot. I just want to say goodbye." She looked away from the well's blackness and into Inuyasha's eyes. "But... I'm also glad." Those words made Inuyasha's ears perk up in curiosity. "Because when I was there I just wanted to be here, not just to say goodbye, but to stay forever." That explained a lot.

"Why?" Inuyasha inquired softly. Kagome watched the quivering of his orbs.

"Because of you." She had confirmed something that had been on his mind for a long time, whether she would choose her family or him if given the choice.

"Kagome." She was staring at him so intensely now that he could barely contain his emotions.

"When you kissed me..." The blush was concealed by the night. "I realized how much it would _truly_ hurt to leave you. I had been worried all along about leaving, but when we kissed that worry intensified." She was being blunt, but Inuyasha couldn't say he minded much. "I..." Her shoulders seemed to shake. She looked away from Inuyasha again. A salty smell came from her eyes. "I never wanted to let you go. I had said that I would always be by your side, no matter what, but... I failed... I had made a mistake..."

"Enough." Inuyasha did something that was very unlike him. He turned Kagome's face to him and kissed her forehead. Kagome's eyes widened at the contact. She reached her hands foreword and clasped the front of Inuyasha's haori in her hands, leaning her head into his chest. She wanted to cry out in desperation. There was nothing she could do. No one could help her. Not even Inuyasha, or so she thought...

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered again into him. His ears flickered, but he did not respond, knowing she was saying it just for comfort. He enjoyed that she saw him as so consoling, but now was not the time to be jumping for joy. Even he had enough sense to know that, him especially. Kagome tugged a little more at his haori. Inuyasha had not expected her to tug so hard. He felt forward into her.

Kagome's eyes widened when she realized what she had done. Inuyasha and her were going to fall and she would be on the bottom. The well was a far drop, but as they began to fall, Inuyasha quickly turned so Kagome was on top. Expecting to hit dirt ground right away, the couple closed their eyes, but when the fall did not come they reopened them.

Familiar. That was all Kagome could think for a split second. Her brown orbs searched the glowing lights, mixed in a deep ocean's blue. Her orbs once again grew large.

"The well...?" The hit the ground softly. Inuyasha on the bottom. Kagome looked up, only to see a wooden roof. "The modern era." She got up hastily and rushed up the walls. Inuyasha on the other hand took his time, adjusting to what had just happened and trying to figure out why.

Amber eyes searched until they found a rosary necklace. Inuyasha placed his hand on the beads and examined them as they hung from his neck. _'Could it be?'_ He recalled Kaede's words.

"_The rosary beads is what binds ye to Kagome, as well her her time."_

"The old hag was right." Inuyasha dropped the beads, noticing Kagome had already climbed up and out of the well. He got up and jumped. Kagome tried slid open the well's door at the top of the stairs. She had obviously missed her family. When the door wouldn't budge she pulled harder and harder, struggling so desperately. Inuyasha could only watch.

Suddenly the miko fell to her knees, covering her tearing eyes with her hands.

"What's wrong?" Wasn't this what she wanted? Inuyasha wanted to know. He watched her clutch her skirt and shake her head. With bangs shading her eyes, she began.

"We..." Her teeth clenched together. "When I went back to the other time I had been excited." She began to admit, confess. "But I soon found that there was nothing to be excited about. You were all dead."

"We weren't. We're _all_ alive and healthy."

"But... still." She bit at her lip. She was making no sense. All along she had been acting this way. Desperate, confused, hurt. "If they're... what if..." She couldn't bate to finished.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha stomped up the wooden steps. "Don't sat stupid stuff. They're fine."

"But... how do you know?" She looked up at him, with reddening eyes.

"Because I smell life, not death." He held out a hand and helped her to her feet. "The doors just jammed. Don't get so worked up." Inuyasha gave one strong pull and the door slid open. Kagome giggled, feeling like a fool.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome ran forward into her home, excited once more. As Inuyasha watched her go he felt as if he understood her a little more. She was strong, but she loved the people around her dearly and that was something that would never change. She had a good heart. Inuyasha loved that in her.

**

* * *

**

_**I know this was a short chapter, but I feel like I should stop it here, plus my wrists' are getting sore. I hope you enjoyed!**_


	6. A Wedding

**Only Him**

**Once again I'm going to apologize for waiting so long to update. I thought the summer was going to give me more time to work on fan fictions, but for some reason I never seem to have much time.**

**

* * *

**

_**Warning: Sexual Content**_

_**Rating: M for Mature**_

_**I also must tell you that this fan fiction is not going to be a long one.**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the series.**

**

* * *

**

**Recap: **"Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome ran forward into her home, excited once more. As Inuyasha watched her go he felt as if he understood her a little more. She was strong, but she loved the people around her dearly and that was something that would never change. She had a good heart. Inuyasha loved that in her. **End Recap**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: A Wedding**

**

* * *

**

**Two Weeks Later**

Kagome flipped through the pages of her thick textbook. A small dim lamp lit the contents of her room. Her head hurt from all of the concentration. She was never going to be able to learn everything in time for her exam tomorrow.

Inuyasha rested idly on the bed, with his hand behind his head. He seemed more patient than usual. The bed beneath him sunk slightly under all of the pressure of his muscle weight.

Sighing and looking over at Kagome, Inuyasha blinked. She seemed deep in thought. It would be the last exam of the year for her. Afterwards she would come back and spend the majority of the summer in the feudal era.

Inuyasha didn't know what she would do there with the jewel gone and all, but he wanted her to be there. If she left he wouldn't have anyone. Sango and Miroku were to be married in a few days. Shippo had decided to help Kaede out around the village.

"It'll be easier." Kagome looked up and away from her stack of work and studies. "Now that the jewel is purified it will be easier for everyone." She seemed to read Inuyasha's mind. "The people will be able to live more peacefully without Naraku." The miko closed her book and paused, staring down at the cover.

Watching her, Inuyasha realized that even though she was looking at her book, her mind was in a totally different dimension.

"I'm glad." Kagome faced off against Inuyasha. She was beaming, but there was something in her expression that the hanyou could not place. He looked bewildered.

Kagome arose finally and made her way over to the bed. Inuyasha sat up on his elbows, watching her every move. She sat down right beside him.

"I'm done." She wasn't really, but she knew she would get no where like this. She would just have to do her best tomorrow.

The priestess reached a hand over to Inuyasha head. His eyebrow raised at the gesture. She suddenly began to scratch his ear. He pulled back as if she had burned him. Kagome just giggled.

"What do you think you're doing?" Amber optics narrowed in suspicion.

"They looked so soft." She stopped her laughing. "I couldn't resist." There was something in her tone that was so comforting. Inuyasha had never felt closer to her than he did at the moment.

Inuyasha pushed all the way up and moved, so he was sitting adjacent to Kagome. He had 'keh'ed in the process to respond to her words. Sitting beside her he eyed the desk. When Kagome placed her head on his shoulder he tensed in surprise.

"It's strange that after all of this time our journey is finally over." Inuyasha nodded, obviously becoming more comfortable with the positioning.

"Yeah." He muttered.

A knock on the door disturbed the situation. Kagome removed her head from Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Come in." The door opened to reveal Kagome's mother. The woman was dressed casually with an apron on. The mess that coated the surface of it showed that she was cooking .

"Dinner's ready." The woman's smile did not falter. It rarely did. Her short brown hair tossed with the swing of her head as she exited, shutting the door.

"Come on." Kagome stood up, making sure her skirt was fully covering her bottom. Inuyasha nodded and the two made their way out of the room.

**Later**

Inuyasha cracked open the door to Kagome's bedroom. He assumed she was fast asleep by now. The room was dark, but he could see fine with his hanyou eyes.

He noticed Kagome as a lump on the bed. Black hair sprawled out across her pillow. He slipped through the door, shutting it behind him.

"Where were you?" Kagome opened her eyes, which seemed almost onyx in the dark of the room. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. He blushed, but it went unnoticed. Kagome's grandfather had been giving him a _talk_, but he would not admit to it.

"I went for a walk." He lied, ambling over to the bed. He seated himself against the side and closed his eyes. Kagome didn't reply to his response. She just closed her eyes and drifted off into a slumber.

**

* * *

**

"I can't." Sango paced the wooden hut. Her long traditional kimono barely dragged on the floor. "I just can't."

"Sango, you can." Kagome assured, placing a comforting hand on her friends shoulder. "Lots of women feel like this when they're getting married."

"Really?" The demon slayer looked hopeful.

"Really." Kagome smiled her brightest. It had finally come down to Sango's wedding day. Everything seemed to be in order. The ceremony was taking place just outside of Kaede's village. Only close friends had been invited. Kagome had brought food and cake from her own time, having Inuyasha carry most of it. "Now you have to get out there. They're all waiting."

"Kagome, I... don't think I can." She repeated for the eight time within the last half hour.

"Yes..." Kagome pushed Sango's back. "You can." She began to push the nervous woman out the door.

"I'm not ready."

"Yes, you are." When Sango was fully out of the hut, Kagome blocked the entrance. "Now go." Sango's lips curled up. She examined her friend for a long while. Kagome had always been such a great help. She was thankful that the girl could travel back and forth with Inuyasha and the rosary.

"Thank you, Kagome." Sango wanted to hug her, but decided that she would do that later, after all the tension was off. "I'm sure you and Inuyasha will be in the same place as me and Miroku." Sango turned and began to run off towards the ceremony.

"Wha..." Kagome blushed.

**

* * *

**

"I do." Sango replied to the vows Kaede has spoken.

"With the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Kaede stepped back. The few people in the crowd clapped. Inuyasha just crossed his arms. He didn't understand this human ritual all to much.

Kagome squealed from beside Inuyasha as Miroku and Sango's lips locked. Inuyasha looked at her. He knew how much she loved these sorts of things.

**

* * *

**

_**I know this was pretty short. I also know the wedding was quick. I'm just not in the mood to write a detailed wedding for those two right now.**_

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST.**


End file.
